marveldc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman XD
Superman XD is a American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Premise After learning that he was rocketed out from his dying birth home, Krypton and being found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent, Kal-El, also know as Clark Kent, uses his powers to defends the town of Metropolis as the man of steel, Superman as he battles villains the like of; Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Tyrell, Livewire, Toyman, and others. Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Lois Lane (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Josh Peck) Recurring Characters * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Martha Kent (Voiced by Susanne Blakelee) * Perry White (Voiced by Jamieson Price) * Lana Lang (Voiced by Gray Griffin) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) * Professor Phineas Porter (Voiced by ) * George Taylor (Voiced by ) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Ogie Banks) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) * Dan Turpin (Voiced by ) * Dick Armstrong (Voiced by ) * Chief Douglas Parker (Voiced by ) * Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Jor-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) Allies * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by ) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by ) * Orm/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by ) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by ) * * * * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) * Brainiac (Voiced by ) * General Zod (Voiced by ) * Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) * Jax-Ur (Voiced by ) * Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by ) * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by ) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by ) * Bizarro (Voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) * Nathaniel "Nathan" Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Titano (Voiced by ) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) * Darkseid (Voiced by ) * Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) * Kalibak (Voiced by ) * Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) * Lashina (Voiced by ) * Stompa (Voiced by ) * Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) * Speed Demon (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by ) * Lobo (Voiced by ) * Gerald Shugal/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by ) * Frederick "Fred" Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by ) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) * Desaad (Voiced by ) * Lobo (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Dabney Dovonan (Voiced by ) * Kancer (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5